The Prince and the Magician
by StarswordIsCool
Summary: Prince Blueblood and The Great and Powerful Trixie run into each other after another Gala that went terribly for both of them. They start talking... and one thing leads to another... WARNING! Contains clop


Prince Blueblood sat at the bar in the grand gathering hall of the Castle, casually drinking his wine. The Canterlot party had long since ended, but he hadn't felt like going home. He just sat at the bar, drinking his glass of wine, and every so often asking the bartender for another.

Another Gala, another disaster. At least, for him it had been. That insufferable white unicorn mare from the other Gala and her five equally annoying friends from Ponyville had once again somehow gotten into this Gala.

After having spotted the fasioneasta and recognizing her during the early stages of the Gala, he had decided to try and avoid her, for obvious reasons. However, this proved to be a waist of effort because not long into the Gala, the famous Fancy Pants, one of the most well known and popular Ponies in Canterlot, walked up to Blueblood, and out of nowhere, turned around and bucked Blueblood right in the jaw with his back hooves, knocking Blueblood to the marble tile floor, holding his jaw in pain.

Desperate to comprehend why one of the most well known stallions in Canterlot had just attacked him, he soon found out that Rarity, the pony who had latched herself onto him during the past Gala and then ended up assaulting him with cake, was in fact good friends with Fancy Pants. And when she had told Fancy Pants about how the Prince had treated her at the other Gala, he had apparently decided to take it upon himself to teach the Prince a lesson.

After that, no pony had wanted anything to do with the Prince for the rest of the night. There had been no stampede of animals bringing the Gala to an abrupt end to save his reputation this time. So he had just sat off by himself, alone, much as he was doing right now.

It had been a bad day.

Blueblood rubbed his jaw with his fore hoof. It still hurt from where Fancy Pants had kicked him. "As if splattering cake all over me and my aunt yelling at me hadn't been bad enough," he thought to himself, remembering how he had gotten a long, angry lecture from his aunt Celestia on how to properly treat a lady after that white unicorn mare, who apparently his aunt was good friends with, had told her how he had acted with her at the Gala. His aunt's yelling still rung in his ears, and she had even forced him to make a formal apology to the white mare.

The Prince sighed. He had to admit, he HAD learned a lesson. He realized he couldn't be so thoughtless and selfish to ponies around him, especially mares. Otherwise, they might get angry at him, or worse, even attack him physically. Besides, things like opening doors for mares and paying for them and other stuff like that wasn't so hard. Of course, he would never admit to anypony else that he had been wrong and his aunt had been right. He still had his pride to think about after all.

_Maybe I haven't been a very nice pony,_ he thought to himself sadly. But he also couldn't deny that that stupid mare had herself to blame as well. From the moment Blueblood had started talking to her at the past Gala, he could tell that she was just another pretty mare who was only interested in him because he was a prince. She had made the mistake of automatically assuming that as soon as he met her, he would instantly fall in love with her and start courting her. She, and many mares like her, had been so foalish to assume so much out of him without even ever having met him.

He simply hadn't had any interest in the white mare. Sure, she had been attractive, but he saw attractive mares every day. He wasn't going to fall head over hooves for a mare just because she had a pretty face. Plus, he had found out quickly that she was from Ponyville, and he wanted nothing to do with that small, uncivilized country town. Further more, he hadn't really been looking for a relationship with anypony back then. He hadn't gone to the Gala to find a very special somepony. He had just gone to enjoy himself. Was he to be blamed just because he hadn't had any romantic interest in somepony? He wasn't going to waist any time or effort on a mare he had no interest in.

Suddenly, he heard somepony sit down in another stool at the bar on his right. He turned his head and saw a light blue unicorn mare with a silvery white mane and tail sitting a few stools down from him. She was wearing a purple cape decorated with stars. She asked the bartender for a glass of wine as well. She sounded just as miserable as he felt.

Blueblood turned his attention back to his drink, taking another sip.

"Looks like you had a lousy night to," said a female voice.

Blueblood turned his head back up at the blue mare, who was looking at him while the bartender sat her drink down in front of her.

"You can say that again," Blueblood responded and turned back to his drink again.

"Well Trixie's was simply horrible," the mare spoke again, Blueblood assuming the name was her own and she was referring to herself. "Trixie was here at the Gala putting on a magic show. Everything was going fine, until that stupid Twilight Sparkle and her other dumb friends from Ponyville ruined it, just like they did before."

Blueblood nodded with little interest. "How so?"

"Trixie was in the middle of her act when that insufferable mare and her friends showed up and started shouting to everypony that The Great and Powerful Trixie was nothing but a fraud and a liar. They completely humiliated Trixie in front of everypony. After that, the whole crowd walked away and nopony would watch her show for the rest of the evening." She took a drink of her wine. "I hate that Twilight Sparkle. I wish she would just die!"

Trixie remembered it all. Twilight sparkle and her friends all just walked up to her stage while she had been in the middle of her performance, and just started badmouthing her in front of the whole audience. And to make it worse, Twilight was there with a date. Some unicorn stallion from Ponyville. He had a yellow coat and a purple mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a shooting star. In fact, all of Twilight's friends had a date with them as well. The rainbow pegusus was with Soarin of the Wonderbolts, the pink earth pony was with a blue unicorn stallion with a white mane and tail and a cutie mark of a safety pin, the farm pony girl was with a caramel colored earth pony stallion with a cutie mark of three horseshoes, the yellow pegusus was with the dumb farm girl's even dumber older brother, and the white unicorn mare was with Fancy Pants. It made Trixie feel so jealous and alone. Twilight Sparkle and her friends got everything, including coltfriends, while she got nothing, and it had been so long since she had been with a stallion. She felt like every pony had a special somepony, except her. Where was her special somepony? If anypony deserved a fine stallion, it was her.

Blueblood nodded. "I know how you feel," said Blueblood, taking another sip of his wine. "I've had the misfortune of running into a certain white mare again tonight. She has ruined the Gala for me twice now."

"What'd she do?"

"Well, at the last Gala, she got angry at me and splattered cake all over me, ruining my recently groomed coat, and a couple of her friends also totally wrecked the Gala, ending it early."

"Yes, Trixie heard about the last Gala being wrecked," Trixie said.

_Does she always talk in the third person?_ Blueblood thought to himself. _She must think very highly of herself._

"Anyway," Blueblood continued, "tonight, at this Gala, that mare and her friends were back, and she apparently still had a grudge on me from the last Gala. It turned out, she was good friends with Fancy Pants, one of the most popular ponies in Canterlot, and tonight he walked up to me and kicked me in the face and completely humiliated me in front of everypony. Once everypony saw that, no pony wanted anything to do with me for the rest of the evening." Blueblood took another sip of his wine. "What was her name again? Some nag from Ponyville. Rarity, I think."

Trixie's ears perked up. "Did you say Rarity?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that was her name."

"Trixie believes she knows who you are talking about. Rarity was the name of one of that Twilight Sparkles little friends from Ponyville who ruined Trixie's show. She was white, and had a purple mane and tail, and wore obviously fake eyelashes."

"THAT'S HER!" Blueblood exclaimed.

"What a coincidence," said Trixie. "Well, Trixie can understand how that mare would have given you a bad night. She and her friends are total bitches, and that pet dragon of hers should be kept locked up in a cage."

"Yes," agreed Blueblood. "I've always said that Ponyville and other small country towns like it produce nothing but uncouth, uncivilized, uneducated ponies. Did you know that they don't even use magic to wrap up their winters there? They still do it by hoof." Blueblood shook his head. "How pathetic can you get?"

Trixie chuckled. "Indeed. That dirty little town has been nothing but trouble for Trixie. It was where my reputation was first ruined. I have no intention of ever going back there again. I wish somepony would just wipe that insignificant speck off the face of Equestria."

"As do I," said Blueblood, now thoroughly interested in the conversation, as well as the not unattractive mare next to him. "But what can you do? For some reason that I cannot fathom, my aunts, the Princesses, find favor in that little town and those lower-class ponies. Why they wouldn't rather prefer the company of more civilized ponies here in Canterlot and in other major cities is quite beyond me."

Trixie raised her glass of wine with her magic. "Well, here's to hating Ponyville," she said, "and everypony in it."

"Indeed," said Blueblood, clinking his glass with hers, and then both taking a long drink, emptying their glasses.

Blueblood set his glass down and turned to the bartender. "Bartender, another round of drinks for me and…" he turned and looked at Trixie, "…the lovely lady here."

Trixie grinned back at him, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said to the mare. "I am Prince Blueblood."

"A pleasure to meet you," said the mare. "I am The Great and Powerful Trixie."

* * *

They talked and laughed and flirted with each other for a while. Then, after Blueblood paid for both their drinks, they went up to Blueblood's guest courters in the castle.

"You turned her mane green?" Blueblood exclaimed with laughter at Trixie's story as he opened the door to his room with his magic. They were both a tiny bit drunk, which was part of the reason they had just went up to Blueblood's room.

"Not just green," said Trixie, laughing as well. "I literally turned it into a rats nest! I imagine it took her all day to fix it!"

"I wish I could have seen that," laughed Blueblood as they walked into his guest room. "Well, here we are. It isn't much, but it does suffice my needs."

Trixie admired in awe the guest room of the castle she was standing in. It was immaculate. A king sized bed, grand furniture, tall windows with beautiful purple curtains, ornate décor, and other fancy stuff.

"Wow, this is really nice," said Trixie, as she gazed around the room. "Trixie has never been in a guest room in the castle before."

Blueblood smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

Trixie turned around and smiled at him. "Trixie really enjoyed this evening, Blueblood," she said. Then she sashayed up to him and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Blueblood's initial surprise didn't last long and he began kissing her back. Blueblood soon felt Trixie's tongue pressing against his teeth, begging for entry. He happily parted his teeth and let her tongue into his mouth. Trixie moaned as he pushed his own tongue into her mouth, their two tongues wrestling with each other for dominance.

Suddenly, Trixie's horn lit up and Blueblood was surprised and broke the kiss as he suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air.

"Hey, wha…" He was then thrown by Trixie's magic onto his back on the large bed in the room, landing on the fluffy sheets. Trixie quickly climbed up onto the bed and crawled up over him. She wasted no time and brought her lips down onto his once again.

They resumed their making out, both of them moaning as they kissed each other deeply. Blueblood wrapped his forelegs around her back. Using her magic, Trixie undid Bluebloods neck collar and tie and threw them onto the floor. Blueblood then in turn used his magic to undo her cape and toss it onto the floor as well. Now, both of them completely nude, they continued to make out, Trixie pressing her body down against his, rubbing her fur coat against his.

As they kept kissing, Trixie suddenly felt something down below against the inside of her thigh. She broke the kiss and grinned down at Blueblood. "Getting excited, are we?"

Blueblood blushed and watched as Trixie began moving down his body to where his cock stood fully erect. Trixie's eyes lit up as she eyed her new toy hungrily. She was pleased to see that he was very well endowed. She breathed in through her nose, deeply inhaling his thick musk.

She slowly dragged her tongue up his balls, and up his long, thick shaft, making it shiny with her saliva. Blueblood shuddered with pleasure as Trixie's tongue passed over the sensitive head of his penis. She looked up at him with her violet eyes and spoke.

"Now watch and be amazed as Trixie makes your cock disappear!" she said with a mischievous grin.

Blueblood let out a gasp as Trixie opened her jaws and took his stallionhood into her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, sucking on him and massaging the underside of his shaft with her tongue. She enjoyed listening to the pleasured moans he made, knowing she was doing a good job.

Blueblood laid his head back and moaned in pleasure as she sucked his cock. The hot constrictions of her mouth felt so good against his hard member. She was really good at this. She sucked him faster, taking more and more of his penis into her mouth, almost to the point of deep-throating him. Blueblood was amazed at her ability to suppress her gag reflex.

Suddenly Blueblood felt something touching his balls. He quickly realized that Trixie was gently caressing the tiny orbs with one of her hooves. He moaned deeply as the pleasure he was receiving was now doubled.

Blueblood tried his hardest to hold back, but he knew he was rapidly loosing control under her ministrations. Finally, Blueblood couldn't hold back anymore. He groaned loudly as he came in her mouth.

Trixie's eyes grew wide at the sudden flood of semen against the back of her throat. She immediately stopped moving her head and began to swallow as much of the thick, salty liquid as she could as it poured into her mouth, a bit of it escaping from her lips and running down her chin and the stallion's throbbing shaft.

When she was sure he was finished, Trixie released his member from her mouth. Blueblood breathed deeply as he recovered from his orgasm. He looked up at Trixie, who was busy licking up the bit of cum around her mouth with her tongue. She looked down at him and grinned mischievously as she wiped a small glob off her chin with her hoof and then licked it up.

"So how was that?" she asked.

"Incredible," he said in a breath.

Trixie giggled softly. _Was there ever any doubt?_ she thought to herself. Trixie crawled back up to his head and pressed her lips against his again, letting him taste himself. Blueblood didn't particularly like the taste of his own semen, but he still found the whole thing very arousing. As they made out, Trixie ground her soaking wet crotch against his softening stallionhood, which quickly sprung back to full hardness.

After what seemed like an age of kissing, Trixie sat up and straddling his hips, her moist outer lips still rubbing against his shaft. She looked down into his eyes.

"Do you want me, Blueblood?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Blueblood nodded as he stared up at her. "Yes," he moaned.

Trixie then raised herself off him and positioned herself above his erect stallionhood, gasping as the flat head of his member made contact with her marehood. She slowly moved her hips back and forth, rubbing the sensitive head of his cock against her wet pussy folds. The stallion beneath her gasped as well, the pleasurable sensations from their intimate contact driving them both wild with desire and lust. Trixie grinned as she continued to tease her lover with gentle strokes of her drenched slit, all the while Blueblood looked up at her in anticipation of when she would finally lower herself down onto him.

"Do you really want me?" she asked again.

"Yes!" he said again, a bit louder, growing impatient from her teasing.

Trixie grinned. As much as she wanted to just impale herself on him right then, she had other plans in mind for them.

Blueblood let out a noise of disappointment and confusion as Trixie suddenly got off him and backed away from him, still staring into his eyes with a mischievous grin.

"Then you're gonna have to work for it," she said. She turned away from him on the bed and lifted her rump into the air. She turned her head back to look at him. "Mount me!" she commanded in a seductive low whisper, raising her tail out of the way and exposing her soaked and swollen nether regions to the stallion.

With a sudden burst of energy, Blueblood rolled over and scrambled to his hooves. He moved behind her and gazed at the incredibly sexy image before him. He took in her curvaceous form, her round, supple butt. Her pussy was swollen and practically dripping with wetness, and the sent that emanated from it was intoxicating.

Out of the corner of her eye, Trixie could see Blueblood gazing hungrily at her open plot. She grinned to herself. She was very proud of her figure.

Blueblood wasted no more time and moved forward to mount her, but not before lingering a moment between her haunches and running his tongue up and down her moist cleft. Trixie threw back her head and gave a loud shriek of pleasure. Blueblood grinned to himself as he continued to slowly lick at her sweet juices. Now it was his turn to tease her.

After about a minute of his gentle ministrations, Trixie had had enough. "Oh… Just fuck me already," she whined, pushing her rear end back further against him. She was tired of his teasing. She wanted his cock inside her.

Also wanting to get on to the main event, Blueblood pulled his head away from her slit and got up onto her. Trixie felt his forelegs grasp her sides and his weight on her back as he mounted her. Blueblood aligned his member up with her pussy. Trixie let out a whimper of excitement when she felt the flat head of his cock once again press against her moist entrance.

Then Blueblood slowly pushed himself into her, his member being enveloped by her warm, wet folds. Trixie moaned loudly as she felt Blueblood's thick cock sink further and further into her sacred passage, filling her so completely.

Blueblood's hips made contact with her rump as he hilted himself inside her. For a brief moment the two of them just stayed that way, reveling in the feeling of him being all the way inside her. His girth spreading her apart so much that it was absolutely blissful, and his shaft reaching all the way to her cervix. He was perfect.

Blueblood pulled his length out until only the head remained inside, and then pushed himself back inside, a little quicker this time, eliciting another long moan from Trixie, her inner walls reflexively constricting tightly around his member, sending waves of pleasure through the stallion. He groaned in pleasure at the tightness of her passage.

Blueblood didn't pause and continued to thrust in and out of her, going at a steady pace, and gradually picking up speed. Trixie moaned softly beneath him every time his member slid into the showmare's tight passage. Blueblood leaned forward on her and lightly kissed the back of her neck as he continued to mate her.

"Oh, Blueblood… Yes… Faster!"

She felt the stallions grip on her sides tighten as he began to ram into her harder and faster. Trixie arched her neck and cried out in bliss. The feeling of his big cock grinding against her inner walls was the best thing she had ever felt. She began to push her rump back in time with his thrusts, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

Blueblood slammed into Trixie's flank over and over, grunting in effort as he bucked his hips. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open in ecstasy as she could feel her climax rapidly approaching. Through the bliss her mind was currently clouded with, she cold feel his thrusts getting more desperate and heated, and she could tell he was close too.

As if to confirm this, Blueblood spoke. "Trixie…ah… I'm getting close…" he grunted through gritted teeth.

"Do it!" she moaned loudly. "Cum inside Trixie!"

That was all he needed to hear as he continued bucking into the sexy mare beneath him as hard as he could. Trixie's face contorted in ecstasy and she shouted out his name as she climaxed, her inner walls squeezing Blueblood tightly as she released her juices all over his crotch.

The contractions of her pussy around his cock were enough to send Blueblood over the edge as well. He arched his back with a groan, flooding the mare with spurt after spurt of his hot stallion seed. Trixie could feel the sticky goo flowing into her, filling up her womb and mixing with her own juices.

When their orgasms came to an end, Trixie collapsed on the bed, with Blueblood collapsed on top of her, totally spent. The two exhausted ponies remained in that position for a few moments, catching their breath, Blueblood's member beginning to go limp inside her. Trixie could feel Blueblood's breath on the back of her neck each time he exhaled. Blueblood then climbed off Trixie's back, his penis slipping out of her with a wet pop as he did so. A bit of his cum mixed with her juices leaked out of Trixie's pussy onto the bed beneath them.

Blueblood turned around and laid down on his back right beside the blue mare, his limp stallionhood slowly beginning to withdraw back into his sheath.

"Wow…" he said finally, both of them still basking in their afterglow. "That was… amazing."

"You weren't too bad yourself, handsome," replied Trixie.

Blueblood let out a light chuckle. As they lay there breathing, Blueblood felt Trixie wrap a foreleg over his barrel as she snuggled her sweaty, sticky body up against his own. He turned his head and saw Trixie's smiling face looking back at him. He smiled to and brought his head forward so their lips met. She gladly accepted his kiss. When they broke the kiss, Trixie rested her head on his chest right below his head, letting out a contented sigh as she closed her eyes.

Blueblood brought one of his forelegs up around her back. He really liked Trixie. He felt that she was everything he could ever want in a mare. They got along well; they had similar interests, and similar personalities. He had never felt about another mare the way he felt about her.

Ever since his sister Cadence's wedding, Blueblood had started to find himself a little envious of his sister. He was happy for her, of course, but his sister finding her special somepony and getting married had started making him think about also finding his own special somepony.

"Trixie," said Blueblood. "I think… I love you."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She had similar feelings for him. Here was a stallion who actually liked her, and she knew it was even about more then her looks. And he was everything and more that she liked in a stallion.

"Trixie thinks… she loves you too," she said.

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing, Trixie," Blueblood said. "I want to be with you. Would you like to be my very special somepony?"

"…Yes," she responded. She didn't want this to be a one-time thing either.

Blueblood smiled, and held her closer to him. Then he used his magic to put out the lights in the room and pull the covers up over them both.

As they lay there, cuddled together, Trixie thought to herself sleepily, _I have a Prince, Sparkle. Beat that!_ And then the two soon dozed off to sleep.

THE END


End file.
